


SBURB Fun Times (Placeholder)

by ghostedtoast



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Author Commentary, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SBURB, The Author Regrets Everything, just ocs playing sburb, tags suck, will most likely quit dis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedtoast/pseuds/ghostedtoast
Summary: Four kids. Two Females. Two Males. One Game.Ok so this is my first post/fanfic so I don't really know what I'm doing....I'd like some suggestions about da title cuz' right now it SUCKS.links to what the kids look like + info:https://ghostedsky.deviantart.com/art/Character-Idea-1-744507188https://ghostedsky.deviantart.com/art/Character-Idea-2-744632221https://ghostedsky.deviantart.com/art/Character-Idea-3-744799442?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526237347https://ghostedsky.deviantart.com/art/Character-Idea-4-744967798?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526331362ok I'll start on this fic when I have the time (In the middle of testing at my school :p )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rada rada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to our main character! Well at least one.

ok so now all the kid characters profiles n' stuff are done I'll get to work on actually writing this thing. Keep in mind this is my first actual story and that criticism is always welcome! But don't expect the first chapter to be out too soon, I have a project and some tests to do at school. :p see ya later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that turned out better than I expected! hope whoever's reading this is entertained by either the writing or my failings at humor!


	2. A Young Man Stands In His Bedroom

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 8th of June 2018, is this young man's birthday. 

Though it was twelve years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! What will the name of this young man be?  
> Zitfaced Lamppoop <

TRY AGAIN

> Rede' Heroe <

Examine Room

Hello Hello HELLO! As it was mentioned before your name is Rede'! Carefully thrown around your room, there are a number of WOODEN SWORDS scattered everywhere. You have a few interests that include.... HEROES, ADVENTURE and THE OCCASIONAL BOOK. You have a passion for EXPLORING the OUTSIDE and UNKNOWN. You sometimes play online GAMES due to your VERY pushy friends.

What will you do now?

> Rede' retrieve your arms from the table <

BUT WAIT! THERE IS NO TABLE!

> what <

WE MUST GO ON AN ADVENTURE TO RESCUE THE MYTHICAL TABLE AND ARMS FROM EXTINCTION BY HANDS OF NONE OTHER THAN-!

> ok stop you nerd the table is right next to you... <

HUSH HUSH VOICE! WE MUST GO ON AN ADVENTURE!

> Take items from chest <

Ah yes, you equip your trusty WOODEN SWORD that you secretly call Mary but shhh. You also pull out a hat. For some reason you feel like this hat has evil in it....OUT OF THE WINDOW YOU GO YOU FIEND! You throw the hat out of the window for no good reason, you feel karma breathing down your throat but you shrug it off. 

In place of the hat you find an OLD COPY of a GAME you thought you lost. Your friends have been trying to get you to find and play this game with them, you might as well keep this if they remember about it.

You decide to pick one more item from the chest. You close your eyes and you get.....

a copy of THE OL' ADVENTURES OF YELLER

Ah yes, you've read this book about a million-thousand times.

It still hasn't gotten any better from the first time you read it.

> Open the door <

You open the door due to the command of the ominous voice in your head and are greeted by an empty hall. But now you think about it, why are you following the voice of a disembodied voice? Why are you narrating everything you do in your head, even though you know what was going to greet you when you opened the door? To be or not to be rhat is the-

AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh

> Laugh at the stupid kid at the bottom of the stairs <

BE QUIET! Why does no one warn you about those gosh darn stairs! So dangerous yet you have NO RAILING!

Bleh...you have this strange taste in your mouth that you just quoted a stupid and overused meme. You need some water to wash out the soulless fans of whatever meme you just quoted.

> Go to the kitchen <


	3. In Which A Strife is Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our HERO has a small disagreement with his MOTHER

> Go to the kitchen <

WOW what an AMAZING idea!!! You hadn't at ALL thought of something like THAT! And here I thought I was just going to sit with MY FACE TO THE FLOOR! 

> Don't sass me <

I don't even know you!

> It's still rude <

YOUR FACE IS RUDE

> Hmf! Playground insults! Just like a child! <

I AM A CHILD, GENIUS!

> My point still stands, now are you smart enough to get some water or are you going to keep acting like a child? Hmmm? <

I AM A CHILD! But, unfortunately, he's right. You might as well get yourself an ice pack for your face while you're there. 

> You know I can hear your thoughts right? <

SHUT IT!

You enter the kitchen  
LINE BREAK_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Your MOTHER is already in there! What does a brave adventurer like you do? Quick!

> Strife! <

Here we go!

>Abscond  
>Abuse  
>Accuse

> Accuse <  
Lets try a good old Accuse!

You say a well thought out accusation containing the possiblity of adoption!

It has no effect on MOTHER

MOTHER uses Aggress!

MOTHER glares and barks out a harshly worded retort

Your self esteem and confidence take a huge toll!  
+70 Damage!

>Abscond  
>Abuse  
>Accuse

> Abscond <

WHAT! NO TRUE BRAVE ADVENTURER WOULD EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT ABSCONDING FROM ANY SITUATION!

You have taken too long to make a move! MOTHER prepares another insult!

Err....oK maybe a few adventurers abscond....

> Abscond <

You are unable! MOTHER blocks the way!

You are scolded and insulted into to submission by your MOTHER, you lay on the floor in defeat and emotional exhaustion from the situation.

Well at least you didn't Abscond

> You were going to tho <

That doesn't matter. You'll get on with your adventure, you just need to lay here for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew ok! I hope at least a little bit of this was funny! Heads up I might introduce another character next chapter!


	4. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to a new hero....

After a few minutes you hear a loud 'ping' noise coming from the living room

Do you bother investigating?

> duh, of course you do! <

Do I have to?

> Yes <

Fine.

You sluggishly walk over to your living room

You are greeted by walls painted an ugly shade of neon pink, you'll never get used to how horrible it looks.

> Hey! Be positive it's your own house! <

I'm positively sure I'm going to barf at the look of these walls

You notice the 'ping' noise coming from the living room computer, one of the only things keeping this room from being as deserted and dead as your DAD

> Investigate computer <

You walk over to the computer, it seems as though you forgot to log out

You see pesterchum is open, one of your chums is pestering you

cheerfulFacade began pestering starStick

CF: Hey! :D  
CF: Hey dude  
CF: heyheyheyhey  
CF: hey I can see your online :/  
CF: are you ignoring me? or are you just off to get a snack? :o  
SS: CALM DoWN KATe  
SS: I AM NoT IGNorING YoU, I hAVe JUST BeeN SLIGhTLY BUSY  
CF: hey reeeeeede :D  
SS: hI KATe, Do YoU NeeD SoMeThING or Are YoU JUST BoReD?  
CF: just wanna talk, are ya busy or something??? :?  
SS: I CUrreNTLY hAVe A MISSIoN  
CF: a mission?? :O  
SS: YES  
CF: what about what about whataboutwhatabout???? O0O  
SS: I AM LooKING For The MYThICAL, rAre, AND AMAZING....  
SS: ...hANDS, I AM LooKING For MY hANDS  
CF: .......  
CF: aren't they attached to your arms? .-.  
SS: YeAH THeY ARe BUT....ThIS VoICe IN MY heAD ToLD Me To FIND THeM AND To Do SoMe STUFF So..  
CF: wait voice in your head? doyouknowwhatthismeans?!? :O  
SS: ThAT I AM CRAZY?  
CF: nooo!! it seems like you're a main character!  
SS:...KATe. ThIS IS REAL LIFE. THERE Are No MAIN ChArACTerS  
CF: you never know! soon you'll be experiencing weird and funky adventures with a sidekick! :3  
SS: WhILe I WoULD LoVe ThAT IDeA, LETS BE reALISTIC here.  
CF:never knowwwww ;3  
SS:WhATeVer YoU SAY  
CF:so anyway....i know that you don't usually play games buuuuut...i found this new game! it's called Rectangular Switch! >U<  
SS: Ah LeT Me CheCK IT oUT

.........

SS: KATe YoU Do reALIZe ThIS GAMe IS oNLY For PeACh ProDUCTS rIGhT? MY SMITh CoMPUTer CANT DoWNLoAD IT!  
CF: wait really? o.o  
SS: YeS  
CF: shoot! sorry! it's really fun actually...i'll try to find a game we can all play together! D:  
SS: WeLL, SPeAKING oF GAMeS.  
CF: ?  
SS: GUeSS WhICh oNe I FoUND ToDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew alright! so yeah, writing in rede's quick it harder than expected! but I did it alright ^^


	5. And So It Begins....Sorta....Not Really....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of the cast (well.....maybe there miiiight be more later ;) )

CF: :o which one?  
SS: GUeSSSSSSSSSSS.  
CF: well uhhhh... o_O  
CF: wAit... thatone?!?! :OO  
SS: SBUrB rIGhT?  
CF: yess!!! now we can all play together :DDDD  
CF: hold up!! I'll add all and cod  
SS:KAY.

cheerfulFacade stopped pestering starStick

cheerfulFacade opened a new memo called 'OMGGUYSLOOK'

cheerfulFacade added starStick

cheerfulFacade added pettyCutter

cheerfulFacade added toxicCity

CF: guysguysguysguys!! >:OO

toxicCity responded to memo

TC: ay maTe  
CF: cmoncmoncmon guys!!! jooooooin D:

pettyCutter responded to memo  
starStick responded to memo

PC: Hey....what's all the excitement about...?  
SS: WeLL BroCKer, IF YoU'D reALLY LIKe To KNoW.  
SS: I FoUND The GAMe.  
TC: finally sTor, and whaT did i' Take? five mins?  
SS: I ThoUGhT We AGreeD NoT To USe The NICKNAMeD NICKNAMeS.  
TC: sorry mah' sTory maTe  
PC: Well I'm glad you found it...  
PC: But does everyone else also have it?...  
TC: ye mate, have it on mah vase  
PC: On your vase....?  
TC: shhhhh ye hear noth'in  
PC: Well I have mine near me........and Héroe has his obviously.......what about you Kate?.......  
SS: UGG WhY So MANY FReAKING DoTS MAN??? NO ONE HERE HEAR HAS THE TIME TO READ THEM!!1 WHY ARE THEY EVEN READING THIS PEICE OF TRASh IS BeYOBWEHO Me  
1Q?GFIWUEGFUI  
CF: hey rede be nice! >:o  
SS: uhfegwghoqdgeyfwiudkbw  
CF: anyways no i havent seen it :/  
CF: ill go look for it now! ^^  
SS:udshioeu  
TC: an' our dear story is still 'aving a sezure

> Be the type-manic mystery chick <

Oh helloooooo! who are you?? :O

Wait....type-manic?? thats not even a real word!!!

Well it doesn't really matter! You gotta go on an adventure (like Rede always says) and find that game copy! Your friends depend on it!

> Enter Name <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I know I changed a few things from the character bios but...it just feels more natural this way ya know? I'll change it if I have time. also just say'in, I have a few ideas for new character we'll meet when they actually start the game!


	6. We Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore the house and do some stuff

> Enter Name <

 

Wannabe Shitface

 

TRY AGAIN

 

Kate Fryeny

 

> What's unique about you? <

 

Oh! Well uh... I guess I like SWIMMING a lot! I also loooove making new FRIENDS! No true evil in any world for you! Although your not very good at it, you really like playing video games!

 

> Look around <

 

You look around your pretty ORANGE colored room.

 

> Get arms <

 

Of course! Silly you! Let me go grab them right now!

 

.  
.  
.

 

Alright! Now your fully armed with your trusty CROWBAR! Auntie always did say to keep yourself ready to attack at alllllllll times!

 

> That....that wasn't <

 

Huh?

 

> Nevermind, just look for the game <

 

Okie! You're pretty sure it's somewhere in your room, just have to search.

 

Wait....

 

Oh no...h

 

You just remember that your **STEP FATHER** cleaned your room

 

He takes ANYTHING he thinks is "inappropriate for a young lady such as yourself!"

 

Good thing you managed to snag your crowbar before he came in!

 

You should tell your friends that you'll be going into dangerous and unpredictable territory where the enemy could incapacitate you at any time!

 

Aka into your **STEP FATHER's** ROOM

 

You turn back to your computer (You didn't leave the memo)

TC: and yall' WILL stop da' FIGHTIN' OR I'LL RIP YOU

CF: guys guys! bad news! D:

PC: oh....what's wrong ka?

CF: my copys in my  **STEP DAD's** room!!!  >0<

SS: WAIT hoW Do YoU KNoW ThIS?

CF: weeeeell i dont know for suuuuuuuure

CF: but its a reaaaaaally good guess ok!! :pp

TC: I dunno' mate, is i' worth it to take sure a' risk for this?

CF: well i gotta try at least!! >:O

CF: its like you always say rede, its an adventure! :3

SS: WeLL I MeAN. SoMeTIMeS eVeN The BrAVeST ADVeNTUrerS NeeD To Be CAreFUL

PC: ((maybe you should take your own advice))

SS: WHY DONT YOU-

TC: sSHhHhHhHhHhHhHhhhhhhHHH

CF: well...wish me luck guys! im going in! >~<

 

==> Be a brave lil' bean <==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guysguysguys I figured out how to do the format pesterchum thing!! actually I just found a guide so....heres that if ya need it! https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391818/chapters/12454586
> 
> wait....should I edit the other chapters to add the homestuck font? I sorta dont want to...to show how the fic improved....


	7. We Continue On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue on in our adventure.

==> Be a brave lil' bean <==

 

Alright!!

 

You open and step out your door.

 

Jeez ok you're having some regrets already but whatever!

 

Your house has three floors in all.

 

Your room is on the first, your **STEPFATHERS** is on the third.

 

(You think he was trying to be as far away as possible to be honest, but that's ok, you already knew he wasn't that good of a parent)

 

The fastest way to get there undetected would be to go through the kitchen into the garden and get into your **STEPFATHERS** window.

 

Why not go upstairs and sneak your way into the room like a normal person??

 

Well couple actually, first, your **STEPFATHER** has an office near his room and sometimes he wonders out so it would be waaaaay too risky.

 

Second, you want to be like one of those cool kids.

 

And third....you just don't trust those darn stairs! I mean really....so devious!

 

~~Fourth because the author wants to extend the story~~

 

While thinking all this, you bump into your  **AUNTIE'S** memorial.

 

Ahh your dear old  **AUNT**....

 

You miss her a lot....although she was always way too cool for you, you enjoyed the time she spent with you...

 

That and your  **STEPFATHER** disapproved of her, and making him mad is always an up.

 

In the shrine is a  **LOCKET** with a  **PICTURE** of **YOU** and **HER**.

 

Oh jeez your getting all emotional...she was the one to teach you how to fight..

 

Well...it wouldn't hurt **THAT** much if you took the **LOCKET** with you....just for good luck.

 

Hmm you remember your  **STEPFATHER** telling you some of your **AUNT'S** ashes were put in here...kinda creepy but whatever.

 

You make your way to the hallway connecting your room to the kitchen.

 

There used to be stuff like maps, posters and drawings on the walls but ever since your  **AUNT** died....

 

Now on the walls are references to old plays and people you don't know.

 

You wonder who "Hussie" is.

 

Anyways, you duck as quickly as you can into the kitchen.

 

There's a fireplace in there for some reason you still don't understand

 

Your **STEPFATHER** has been putting them everywhere.

 

So many irons in the fire.

 

How did they even get in there?

 

~~did it for the pun~~

 

Nevermind, you can't get distracted!

 

On the table there is a delicious stack of orange **MACARONS**

 

*sigh* This is probably your fathers work, always trying to buy your affections, well it won't work! You'll NEVER replace **AUNTIE**!!

 

Buuuut you should take just one...In case you get peckish.

 

You try to put a **MACARON** in your **sylladex**.

 

That's not how your **sylladex ** works! You first have to play a small game of tic tac toe!

 

If the **sylladex ** wins it eats your item, if you win, you can store the item!

 

Luck seems to be on your side! You win this match!

 

You walk through the door leading out to the **GARDEN**.

 

Beautiful place. Calm and peaceful too.

 

You want to destroy it.

 

Your..You know what? He doesn't even deserve that title.

 

THE **STEPFATHER** added this and he doesn't even use it.

 

There should be a ladder somewhere here..

 

You look in the shed near the small pond, you see a ladder and pick it up

 

You put it up to the window you know is ~~your~~ The **STEPFATHERS**.

 

The ladder is a bit too long so you'll have to try to jump in the window.

 

Ready and.....GO!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa this is longer than I first expected!


	8. We Find And We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some hassle our hero retrieves her game copy.

Ready and.....GO!

 

You race up the ladder.

 

Too bad you forgot to secure it to something like a smart person.

 

What do you think this is? A story?

 

Against all odds you grip the edge of the window with your trusty **CROWBAR**.

 

You now realize that the window is closed, making you rethink your plan.

 

Oh wait that's right...you don't have one....Oh well.

 

You grip onto the window edge as best as you can and wrench the window open.

 

You hurl yourself into the now broken window.

 

You really should think about your actions more and better.

 

But anyways we venture on!

 

You look around in ~~your~~ The **STEPFATHERS** cream colored room.

 

So bland.

 

Now think...where would he put it?

 

==> Examine bed <==

 

Ok well that's a pretty stupid idea, I mean come on.

 

The bed is fixed and a maroon color.

 

What else is there to talk about?

 

==> Stop being an annoying brat <==

 

Oh shut it!

 

==> Look at the desk <==

 

You examine the dark brown desk

 

The desk has many papers on it, but what stands out is a big green paper.

 

It's a to-do list;

 

1: Buy more comedic paper clips

2: Buy new bucket for bucket list

3: Decide what to do with that game you found

4: Originize paper clips

5: Do

 

It cuts off at "Do"

 

Well at least now you know he did something with it!

 

You aren't exactly sure where to start looking though...

 

==> Look at safe <==

 

Ah yes. The safe. You have literally never see this thing before

 

Well time to use your totally _amazing spy-movie brain skills_ to open it!

 

You attempt to use " _amazing spy-movie brain skills_ " to open the safe.

 

You fail so bad that in the future millions upon millions of years later an alien species laughs at you.

 

Ok plan B.

 

You hit it until it works just like your aunt always told you to.

 

You smash open the safe.

 

Inside you find the  **STEPFATHERS** paperclip collection.

 

In one of the paper clip piles, you see a plastic rectangle shape.

 

==> Grab the Game and GO! <==

 

You grab the game and GO!

 

Bursting through the door you run down the hall, not giving a shit!

 

...Your going to regret that soon...You know it but right now you don't care!!

 

You make it back to your room!

 

You should probably tell your friends about getting the game back alive.

 

==> Talk to ~~shit faces~~ friends <==

**Author's Note:**

> moar notes


End file.
